The Race
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: While coming home from the Life Cafe, the bohos stumble upon a park...


_A/N: This is going to take place in a random park. _

_You may consider this AU if you like._

_This story is going to take place two or three hours after "One Of Us"…meaning I'm going to include Jonathan in here as if he is part of the boho gang. I know it doesn't really make sense…how can the creator of RENT be a friend to his characters? But I think it's sweet and Jonathan deserves more appreciation, dammit! I don't think I'm going to do this every time I write a group fic, but I'm going to do it several times. If you think it is weird then pass this fic over._

_This is a quote from Jonathan Larson that I took from Anthony Rapp's book 'Without You':_

"_I wrote this show about my life. About the lives of my friends. And some of my friends are gone. And I really miss them. I guess I just wanted to say that you all are going to bring my friends to life, and I wanted to thank you for that. I wanted to thank you all for being my new friends."_

_And he was crying when he said it. That __really__ got to me..._

"And they say that New York is _overcrowded_…" Angel giggled, grinning at Collins. Everyone just kind of stopped and stared…no words were needed.

Stretched out before them was a 'park' they have never seen before. It wasn't even a legitimate park, really…more like a clearing of sorts. It was a large, spacious, square like area surrounded by trees. A handful of park benches sat on the outer fringes on either side of the clearing. Angel wondered what was beyond those trees. Looking at this clearing just made him feel so free and almost like he had the urge to…

"I'd like to see who can make it to the other side first…" Jonathan grinned, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

"You've read my mind!" Angel turned to face him, grinning just as enthusiastically.

"Really?? That's what my ex girlfriend used to say…."

"The _other side_??" Mark interrupted Jon, making a face as he talked. "On a full stomach? Isn't it kind of far?"

"Come on, Mark! It'll be fun! Besides, a little exercise won't _kill_ you…" Maureen squeezed Joanne's hand as she spoke. "Or _will_ it…??"

"I've always _sucked_ at races…" The filmmaker sighed…the truth stung. "But if you're all going to do it…then I guess I will, too…"

"_Alright_!" A squeal of joy popped out of Mimi. "I honestly can't _wait_ to see what you look like when you're running…"

Roger snickered along with his girlfriend, prompting Mark to roll his eyes at the two.

"Everyone will be so busy trying to outrun everyone else, that no one will even have _time_ to look at my spazzing…"

The entire group laughed at this, including Mark.

"Well, I hate running…" Joanne admitted. "I don't even know why some people choose to do it for _fun_…"

"Don't worry, Joanne. I'll _pull_ you along!" Maureen winked at her.

"You're going to help your girlfriend cheat during the race? How _romantic_ of you…" Benny rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't really matter. Besides, Jon will probably win…he's got the longest legs…" Maureen shot back.

Jonathan laughed, turning slightly pink in the face.

"Well, there's only one way to find out…"

"Yes! Enough standing around and talking!" Maureen nodded enthusiastically. "Let's get down to business!"

"Okay, everybody...on your mark…" Collins demanded.

Everyone lined up, their gazes focused on the trees on the far end of the clearing.

"Get set…" Collins continued.

"WAAAIT!!!"

Everyone jumped, startled by the shrill scream that split the air.

"What _now_??" Roger glanced over his shoulder impatiently. His eyes widened as he saw Maureen slip out of her winter boots. Only a pair of rainbow socks were shielding her feet from full on contact with the snow. Nevertheless, she hissed in pain and grimaced.

"This will make me run faster…." Maureen whimpered, hopping in place. "Ooooh! Owww…it fucking _burns_!"

The rest of the gang stared at her for a moment…

"_GO_!!!!" Collins boomed, his voice echoing up into the night sky. Everyone shot forward…

Angel was glad that he was not in drag for this. Running at this pace with six inch heels on was suicide. He knew he was _very_ fast in his street clothes. And, to be honest, he thought he would win. But to his surprise, it looked like this:

He led the pack along with Jonathan and Collins. The three of them were dead even, each determined and running as fast as they could. It looked like it was going to be a three way tie.

Mimi was catching up fast, her brown, curly hair flying behind her as she ran. Roger (with a stupid grin on his face) was lagging slightly behind so he could stare at her ass. Benny and Mark were pretty much tied with Roger. Mark was not as spazzy as he thought he would be.

_Damn! My Mimi-chica can RUN!_

Next came Maureen and Joanne. Maureen was sprinting across the snow, yelping in pain with each step. She was pulling Joanne along just as she promised, though.

Angel laughed as he ran, exhilarated. The cold, harsh air seeping into his lungs was irritating….it made him want to cough. Laughing weakened him…causing him to slow down a tad. With a burst of energy, he quickly regained his lost ground. Once again, he was dead even with Collins and Jonathan. The sound of feet crunching on the snow and some heavy panting was all he could hear.

To his left was Jonathan….his dark brown, tousled curls bouncing on his head as he ran. Yet, his face was a picture of concentration…it was a humorous sight. Angel and Jonathan exchanged quick grins…words were impossible at that point.

Angel turned his head to the right to see how his lover was doing…

Ahhhh, there he was. Looking all sexy, masculine and handsome as he ran. If Collins had been running like this that one Christmas Eve, then he would've left those creeps in the dust. Angel felt like melting. To him, Collins looked like he belonged on the TV show 'Baywatch'…

_Don't get all rubbery legged now!_

As if reading his thoughts, Collins turned his head to face Angel and flashed him this adorable grin. It was as if he _knew_ the effect it could have on Angel. Before the sexy smile of doom could take hold on him, Collins' face disappeared from his line of vision…

_Splat!_

Collins tripped over something. He never knew what…but he was now laying face first in the snow. Angel immediately stopped, skidding a little on the white powder. He crouched beside his struggling lover, helping him up into a sitting position. It happened so fast that everyone else kept on running. Angel was glad they didn't get trampled…it was quite dark out, after all.

"You okay, baby??" Angel asked him sweetly, looking at him carefully. Other than appearing somewhat shocked, he seemed to be alright.

"I think so…" Collins blinked. "My fuckin' nose hurts now…"

Angel couldn't help himself…he burst into laughter, prompting Collins to raise an eyebrow.

"Gee, Ang….your concern for me is _overwhelming_…" The professor joked, laughing a little as well.

"I'm sorry, honey. You just look so _cute_ when you're stunned…" Angel leaned in, kissing him on the cheek. The couple's sweet little moment was interrupted by a triumphant whoop from Jon…

"Yeees! I _won_!!"

There was a pause, then everybody was laughing.

"Cool victory dance, Jonathan. Teach _me_ how to move like that…"

"Thanks! Hey…where's Angel and Collins…??"

"Oh, I think I see them…HEY!! ARE YOU GUYS OKAAAAY???"

Angel giggled…Maureen was certainly _loud_. The group began charging over towards their fallen friends, concerned expressions on their faces.

"What _happened_??" Mimi questioned her best friend.

"Oh, jeez! One minute, we were dead even and the next…you were _gone_. I figured you were somewhere behind me. Are you guys okay??" Without waiting for an answer, Jonathan reached down and, with the aid of Angel, helped Collins to his feet.

"It's alright, honey. Thomas just tripped over something…"

"Probably my own feet. I've _really_ got to stop tripping over stuff…" Collins brushed some snow off his coat. "Thanks, by the way."

Jon smiled, relieved that he was okay.

"Well, if you hadn't of tripped, I'm sure there would've been a three way tie…"

"You mean a _four_ way tie. I _let_ you win…" Mimi winked at him.

"That was certainly noble of you!" Jonathan reached over to ruffle Mimi's hair. The dancer jumped back, trying to hide behind Roger.

"Why does _everyone_ feel the need to touch my hair??!"

"Because it's just so bouncy, curly and cool-looking, chica! That's your curse!" Angel joked, trying to mess up her hair as well.

"_Eeek_! Roger…help me!" Mimi cringed pitifully behind her boyfriend. She clutched her head protectively as Jonathan and Angel closed in...

"And just what do you expect me to do about this…?" Roger shrugged, smirking playfully. To be honest, _he_ was now feeling the urge to ruffle Mimi's curls…

"Pookie, I can't feel my feet. I think I'm gonna get frostbite. Carry me?" Maureen pouted to the lawyer. This made Mimi glad…now everyone had something else to focus on besides her hair.

So the group began making their way out of the park, Joanne supporting a limping Maureen by wrapping an arm around her waist. She scooped up Maureen's boots on the way out, helping the diva put them on. Finally, they made it back out onto the sidewalk. The group walked along in silence for a few moments, no particular destination planned.

"I know it's only been a few hours since we've known each other but…can I ask you guys a favor?" Jonathan stuffed his hands inside the pockets of his jacket as he talked.

"Sure, Johnny!" Maureen chirped.

Jon visibly cringed at the use of the nickname.

"You'll get used to it…" Mark smiled warily at him. "She always calls me 'Marky'..."

"'_Marky'_?? Ouch! That's got to be _tough_…" Jon grinned, shaking his head.

"He _likes_ it!" Maureen insisted. "So anyway…what did you want to say, Jon?"

"Well, as you all know, I write songs and musicals…"

"The future of musical theatre!" Mimi quoted him from earlier at the restaurant.

"Exactly!" Jonathan nodded enthusiastically. "Anyway, I was hoping that you guys could stop by my apartment and let me play a few of my songs for you on my keyboard. I'd like to know what you think. It'll be nice to have an audience besides my cats…"

"Sure! It sounds _fun_!" Angel grinned. He looked around at everyone else…they all seemed just as excited as he was. Especially Roger, who thought it was nice to have another songwriter in the group.

"Great! Thank you _so_ much!" Jonathan smiled. "This is going to be _wonderful_…"

The group walked along in silence for a few more seconds. And then Angel spoke up.

"Jonathan?"

"Yes?"

"Are you looking forward to getting a show up on Broadway?"

"Yes. Absolutely." He didn't hesitate. Jonathan seemed hopeful here…if not a tad wistful.

"I'm sure you will." Angel smiled at him. He didn't know what it was about this guy. He hadn't even heard any of his work yet to judge his talent by…but he certainly had the drive. Angel couldn't wait to get to his apartment and hear his songs.

"Thank you! I appreciate that." Jonathan smiled back. Honestly, his face was getting sore from smiling so much…these people were _fun_!

"You're welcome!" Angel giggled.

More silence…

"Jon?" Maureen finally piped up. "Is there hot chocolate at your place?"

"_Hell,_ yeah!" Jonathan replied, raising an eyebrow. "What's winter without _hot chocolate_?"

He was officially her new hero. The performance artist squealed with glee.

THE END

_A/N: If you guys haven't bought the 'Jonathan Sings Larson' CD or the 'Tick, Tick…BOOM!' soundtrack, I suggest you do. Any Larson/RENT fan would love these recordings with every fiber of their being. Jonathan was a genius._

_Oh, and __please__ look at the mini-paragraph at the very top of my profile. It's important._


End file.
